


衍生脑洞：五十年份的面包（50 years of breads）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305





	衍生脑洞：五十年份的面包（50 years of breads）

.....嗯，实际上我除了脑洞也可以写正常意义的小短篇来着（捂脸）好吧这说法有点奇怪，总之吃好

还是把那个脑洞继续开，那篇的错位年龄差我自己就可以产一大堆（捂脸）

真正意义上的小甜饼。

这次是杰森中心向。

1.

杰森陶德得到了一大袋子面包。

干净的，松软的，香喷喷的面包。

如果是另一个杰森陶德，他也许会真的因为这一袋子送上门来的面包而高兴上一会儿，但已经三十出头的aka杰森·红头罩一脸冷淡伸出一根手指，疏离的拨开几乎怼到他面前的面包袋，然后克制着自己不要吐出一句脏话。

冷静，杰森，压抑你的脾气，你已经不是个小屁孩儿了，而这个见鬼的家伙看起来就像个傻子，他真认为你需要它们，好吧，不带恶意那种，所以你也不能那么粗鲁，明白吗？

他干巴巴的说了感谢，而他面前的人挂着某些氪星人才具有的灿烂的微笑，笑的就像是一个天使或者神灵，依然伸着那提着该死的面包的手，他谨慎的确认了下他在对方出现时，看到的某些朦胧的幻象不是错觉，又再三确认了了对方头顶上顶着的，几乎肉眼看不到的圆环。

很好，破案了。

尽管被命运狠涮了一把的红头罩经历过一堆见鬼的破事，但他还是一时间有点难以接受在他觉得命运也就那样的时候，突然有一天有个天使提着袋面包找他。

是的，这是个天使。

提着面包，有着光环，还有天使般满是善意让人不适的笑容。

他是不是该唱两句哈利路亚？悲惨世界降调，借以发泄这个该死的天使没有在他人生中任何一个操蛋的时候出现，而是就像是随便挑了一个日子，就这样像拜访一个远房亲戚一样找到了他？

然而，他只是不高兴的撇着嘴，从天使手中接过了它，而天使也终于露出了除微笑以外的第二个表情，他长舒一口气，嘴角依然带着笑意，脸上依然带着孩童般纯然的天真。

“谢谢你，好心的先生，”天使说，“因为某些原因，这些面包应该在几年前就送出，感谢上帝，我们有了一个补救的机会。”

天使自顾自的说着，和教义一样充满着对上帝的热忱，但他只说了一句就将话题从上帝上扯开，他用那双澄澈的双眼，与杰森对视，他嘴角又向外扯开、很意料之中的，又笑了。

杰森在心底不自在的啧了一声，等着那个天使为他准备的补救措施，就和看电视节目时无聊的盯着广告一样，希望这个补救措施比那些广告有趣，值得他再浪费个几秒。

而天使并没有说出来，他礼貌的后退，然后微微下蹲，杰森意识到那句话已经是话题的结束，而某位不靠谱的法师提供的事迹看，天使是出了名的只说半句话，杰森立即往后退了好几米、刚好可以看见对方身后像是炸开的爆米花一般，碰的突然出现的一对，巨大的，洁白的，很天使的翅膀。

那对羽翼说不上华丽，但很能符合天使一贯具有的形象，这只天使很不会看空气的能够意识到杰森复杂的情绪，他稍稍伸出一只手，看着他，在他眼前挥了挥手，“再见，好先生。”

说完，他就猛地一振羽翼，飞上天际了。

而被留下的红头罩仰着脑袋看了几秒，又低下头看了看他手中提着的可能确实可以进贡给上帝的白面包，还是没忍住，说了句脏话。

他低声骂着，提着这袋面包走街串巷，最终停留在一扇门前。

他按了两秒衰朽的门铃，在门打开前将面包放在了碎了一小半的花盆底下。

一分钟后，一个黑发的只有门一半高的男孩从门里探出脑袋，机警的四处打量，然后他目光下移，最终在那袋面包上凝住了。

门再度关上，而面包不见了踪影，连同那被当作标志的花盆一起。

红头罩在不远处哭笑不得。

真好（Great），他从小就有天使送面包了。

2.

杰森本以为这奇妙的事件是一次性的。

第二周，在他在家里享受独处时光时，他感觉到有什么敲了敲他的窗户。

他差点就一个鲤鱼打挺，抄出他放在床底下的枪，这是他少数当作家的地方，他心里十分惋惜但动作十分迅速的奔到了窗子附近，避开窗子的任何可以当作射击点的位置，准备先下手为强。

然后，窗户自己开了。

依然是那个天使，依然是招牌的天使的笑容，尽管一把枪在他出现那刻就顶在了脑门上，他依然是和上一次一样，扬着手，很好，还是面包。

红头罩凶狠的盯着这个应该出现在某些儿童电影，至少不是在这里的景象，一个气不过，几乎是抢过了天使的面包，并且蹦出了一句Fuck。

凭他仅有的良心来说，这已经是他此刻能说出最不脏的字眼了，要知道他这是他的安全屋，而这个该死的天使和非法入侵没什么两样。

而天使对此微微皱起了眉，有点不赞同但依然笑着看他，而他也真因为这个略带责备的视线而涌上了一点虚幻的悔意，一手提着面包，一手端着一把枪，简直滑稽极了。

他率先结束了这场和非人类比道德感的游戏，杰森后退了两步，把枪放在墙边，然后有些烦躁的又看向那个天使。

他一定会为他的决定后悔的。

杰森想。

十分钟后，他面无表情的在他的厨房里准备一杯现磨卡布奇诺，往天使带来的面包上抹厚厚的巧克力酱，该死的，他甚至还特意用平底锅放上黄油煎了一点蘑菇，并且由衷的希望符合这个天使的口味，不要像对方的表现那样那么难搞。

谢天谢地，天使窝在他心爱的沙发上，面前的茶几放着他刚做好的热气腾腾的巧克力吐司，而那杯卡布奇诺热度已经下降了一些，哪怕是一个猫舌头，都可以，在五分钟内喝完它，然后滚回该去的地方。

天使在十五分钟后才和他告别，一脚踏上他窗台，满意并充满谢意的对他说了句感谢招待，然后就要在这里，展开那......

杰森几乎以平生最快的速度制止了对方在他窗子前玩变身的行为，他不那么友好的打开了了他的阳台，极力用眼神示意要飞就在这里飞，别给他添麻烦。

天使用那双无辜的眼睛望着他，就像是他某天偶然遇见的猫崽子，或者是那些经常落到他窗台上和他讨食的傻鸟，他在确认到杰森的强烈意愿后，居然真乖巧的在他注视下走向了他的阳台，嘴角微微垂着，委屈的又在那里朝着他小幅度的挥了挥手，然后又一次展开翅膀。

不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得天使展开翅膀的动作都透着一股小心翼翼，柔软洁白的羽翼只拍了一下就带着天使飞上了空中，没有碰到他阳台上的花，水壶，也没有在他阳台上留下什么脚印。

他傻了吧唧的又仰着头看了那飞走的天使，有些严肃的思考他的生活是不是发生了什么见了鬼的改变？

他以不超过十五分贝的声音骂着脏话，捡起天使飞起所落下的羽毛，一根根，然后把这些羽毛夹在了笔记本里当作书签。

如果有下一次见面的话，他一定会和对方谈谈他的掉毛的问题。

如果有下一次的话。

3.

好吧，还真的有下一次。

这一次杰森面无表情的接过了面包，随便塞在了夹克衫里，他冲对方竖起一根食指示意对方保持安静，并用眼神示意对方管好自己，不要在不合适的场合张开那对大的过分的翅膀。

尽管，现在就非常不合适。

而天使这次也十分配合，他学着他左右看了看，并且也很认真的竖起食指对他无声的嘘了一下，这样的行为如果不是在这里，他甚至可以敷衍性的配合对方继续这个游戏，但条件不允许他只能点了点头。

他比平常快的多的用枪干掉了他原定的目标，好吧并没有，有天使在一旁他总觉得猎杀性命十分不对劲，他不太高兴的只是用子弹单纯的擦过了太阳穴，最严重不过是射穿了一个想要跑掉的人的腿，又不得不多花了几枚子弹让这个尖叫起来的倒霉鬼闭嘴，他一边尽力完成自己的任务，一边想自己为什么感觉像是个为了保护儿童纯洁心灵的，那什么……

十五分钟后，他提着枪，拉着天使，夹克里还塞着一袋面包，像是只负鼠妈妈小心翼翼的脱离了战场。

天知道他在移动的时候有多么胆战心惊，当他终于回到他的摩托附近的时候，他再一次坚定了自己一定要搞辆车的念头，如果在他“工作”的时候，他需要携带预计外的人撤退，一辆车真的是很必要了。

他在骑摩托的时候在心底骂骂咧咧，而他腹诽的对象十分自觉的抱紧了他的腰，并且时不时的提醒他注意限速，不要压到窜出来的猫猫狗狗，将一个悲天悯人的天使形象演绎了一个淋漓尽致，他苦中作乐的想，至少，没人会相信他们两个是个从黑帮斗争现场出来的不速之客，更有可能会觉得是个不切实际过头的外乡人。

看吧，都有人敢拦路了。

他猛地抬起前轮，对眼前的勇者露出一个狰狞的笑容。

谢天谢地，他的车没有撞到什么不该撞的东西。

他又一次的带着这个天使回了家。

4.

“能不能告诉我给像我一样的倒霉鬼送面包到底是谁的主意？”杰森在回家的那刻就摘下了他的头罩，挑着眉，有些崩溃的望着对方讲。

而天使依然是那种，纯然的笑容，该死的，这是他最不会对付的类型，看着那双眼睛，他就很难对他说重话。

天使并没有领悟他的话，以及他的话的深层含义，但他应该是读懂了他的表情，他从他的宝贝沙发上站起，眉毛微垂着，像个不知所措的孩子，这样的表情让他更加烦躁了。

对方犹豫了一会儿后给出了答案。

“我有一个朋友，”天使小心翼翼的斟酌着词句，抱歉的看着他，“他本该一直守护你，但他失败了。”

天使没有说那是怎样的失败，而杰森明白对方指的是什么。

天使真诚且满怀歉意的看着他的脸，他的头发，他的躯体。

他觉得他夹克衫里的面包正在发烫。

对方笑了起来。

他在庆幸杰森自己在经历这些后，依然把自己弄得够好，甚至是更好。

那袋面包不仅仅只是歉意。

杰森想。

那是一个奖励。

为了他的过去，他的现在，他的将来。

为了他让自己活得，过的，足够好。

5.

“于是，这些面包要送到什么时候？”杰森叹息着削着土豆，而这位……带着令人不适的善意的天使则在一边切着洋葱，一边和他窗台的多肉说话。

他已经完全不想思考天使应该具有什么样的真实能力，现在最迫切的是这个问题，事关他到底要不要尽快弄辆车，再另外配一个不那么引人注意的安全屋，得有宽大柔软的沙发，宽大到最好这个天使可以展开翅膀能趴在上面。

他的接受能力依然很快，哈，不接受能让他不必待在不属于他的时空，不接受能让这只小鹿般的天使离他远点吗？

他从天使的词句判断出他的多肉似乎对她的生活很满意，是的，是她，她甚至具有性别，每天定时定点的叫醒服务，完美的伙食，他回家后时不时的向她打招呼，偶尔会捏捏她的叶片，判断她是瘦了还是胖了……

红头罩决定尽可能的不要在卧室养这些植物，或者至少给自己一个没有植物的私人空间，否则他总会觉得他每次脱衣服都可能暴露在异性之下，该死的对植物而言多少岁算成年来着？

“啊，抱歉，我们聊的太开心了。”天使意犹未尽的结束了交谈，将注意力分给了他，他眼睛流着泪，看样子即便是天使也无法免疫红洋葱的杀伤力，杰森可疑的将目光移开了一瞬，开始思考要不要给对方一条毛巾什么的，红着眼睛的天使发挥了成倍的杀伤力，让人忍不住原谅他，“可以请您再重复一遍问题吗？”

杰森叹了一口气，再度重复了自己的疑惑。

这次，天使点了点头，他不知从哪里掏出了一本笔记本翻了起来，又看了看表，这样折腾了几分钟后，天使终于抬起了头，对他微笑。

“还有50年。”

“哈？”

6.

这是红头罩现在得到最好笑的消息，哈，有个天使准备给他送50年面包。

他默默的算了下按照对方一周出现一次的频率，他见鬼的要拜访他多少次，立即决定下午就买辆吉普，买个新的屋子，并且和天使好好谈谈，尽量不要在不适合的时候来“拜访”他。

他们边吃边谈商议了所有的注意事项，这次天使甚至不用他说，就自觉走到了阳台，又一次挥挥手，然后飞走了，他松了一口气，看到自己保持着平摊的掌心愣了一秒，不管天使的脑子是不是有点问题，但他真的影响到了他。

他看着这些剩下的面包，默默的拿起自己的夹克，也出了门。

7.

门铃又响了。

杰森默默数了十五个数字，这才打开屋门。

漆黑的小巷里依然和往常一样脏乱不堪，他再三确认了附近没有什么流浪汉，也没有不怀好意的混混后，这才弯下腰，从花盆那里捡起那袋面包。

从第一次捡起面包起，每周他都能捡到一袋这样的，洁白，松软的面包。

说实话，白面包一点都和犯罪巷不搭，这样的面包应该在他去不了的超市的货架上，被富家小姐们食用，而不是到他手上。

但这个陌生的投喂者，锲而不舍的将它送到了他手中。

饥饿很快让他放弃了思考，他就着剩下的牛奶，有点发酸的奶酪和黄瓜片，将这些面包塞进了肚子里，饱腹的感觉如此的好，他又觉得生活也许还是有希望的，至少，总有关心他人的傻蛋在。

面包并不总是完整的，有的时候会缺少个两三片，如果是这样，里面有的时候会附赠黄油或者可可酱。

少了几片面包，也意味着他可能得稍微少吃点。

但他意外的不为此懊恼，反而有些高兴。

也许，那个给他面包的人，也和他一样，与他人满足的享用了它。

End

……

天使形象参考，好兆头，之所以没写人名是因为，这里的天使真要取名，我更喜欢称呼他为 “善意”。

善意这种东西往往是在最糟糕的时候才最夺目。

是一个简单的，天使投喂杰森，杰森又投喂小杰森的故事，中间就插了些我喜欢的梗，是一个很平静的故事。

……

另外知道为什么是50年吗？

恩。

根据我之前原文，杰森在这里预计要呆个20多年，而大杰森回去了，小杰森会接着被投喂，继承大杰森的面包。

还有恩。

回去的大杰森依然会有面包投喂，在我眼里天使是超脱时间和空间的生物，而天使知道杰森的命运，并且第一时间能找到他，也意味着对方是直接跟着他的这个本质来的，那么杰森回到了自己的时空，依然会有自己的面包，当然，这个就算是彩蛋中的彩蛋了。

好兆头看了两集，原本想写克罗利和亞茨拉斐爾的互动，主要是克罗利和杰森的，但篇幅太长还是算了，这里就带一句，克罗利看杰森不太顺眼，但后来也会和他调侃几句，并邀请来个下午茶什么的（如果亞茨拉斐爾在身边的话，而杰森一般会拒绝恩）

哦，另外，小杰森被收养了的话，天使又投喂也就是说可能蝙蝠侠就会看到天使来他家给他孩子喂面包的场景，而回到了原本时间的杰森，可能也会面临投喂面包的天使和蝙蝠家们一脸震惊的修罗场。

脑补就行了。

好了我搞定了，我完事了。

有缘再见。


End file.
